Fate Tsukaima
by PhonicDeathKing
Summary: I announce. Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the
1. Prologue: Louise

Prologue: Summoning of a Servant

The room was dark. The only light was coming from a red pentagram drawn upon the floor. The furniture seems to have been moved to another section to make way for this ritual, as such can be seen pressed against the sides of the room. This was planned. From the blood which laid upon the floor making the pentagram to the shudders not allowing any sort of looking inside of the room.

A young, pink-haired girl who seems to have a younger body was filled with some confidence and seemed to have a slight idea of what she was doing, though she had only learned the ritual through a strange book which had made itself into her family's possession. Inside of the book contained the pentagram inscribed upon the floor and it seems to be related to some sort of occult to the untrained eyes.

Taking her place at the front of the pentagram, the girl began to speak:

"I announce.  
Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword.  
In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

After making the chant, the glowing of the circle stopped and a noise from upstairs raged as if someone had entered the area. The girl quickly moves herself to the topmost floor of the house, a bit of concern upon her face. Although she was one of the masters of the house, she did not currently have the key for the room where the noise had came from, and as such took out a wand from her person.

After taking the wand to the door, she said the phrase "Patefacio" and an unlocking sound was heard. The girl seemed surprised; as if she had never really accomplished such a feat before. Swallowing to gain a sort of heroism to check behind the wooden door, the girl attempted to open the door. The door refused to move. It must not have been the door which was destroyed, but rather the frame of the door.

Taking her wand out once more, the girl points at the door and an explosion blows the door off of its hinges and into the living room. The living room is in a big mess.  
It's full of rubble that must have fallen from the ceiling, and there's one man sitting on it cockily.  
Without a doubt, that is the cause of this mess. She seemed to be slightly upset at the site. Maybe she had done the ritual wrong or something, but at least the servant was summoned, though in the wrong place.

"So, who are you?" The girl asks the man, sounding agitated at the entire scene.

This does little but make the man laugh at the girl's actions. "So those are your first words? Maybe I was chosen by a terrible master" the man says with an exaggerated shrug as if to mock the other. "Maybe I am just really unlucky"

The girl just continues to look at the other. But this would be the Servant? Since they call it a familiar, she had assumed it was something like an animal, but this is human-like. Perhaps even a human. But I am wrong. Just by sensing his presence, I feel much magical energy coursing through this man's blood. This is certainly an existence far beyond human, a "ghost" that has reached the level of spirits as a human.

The girl could nt have been silent forever. "Just to check, but you are my Servant, right?"

"That's what I'd like to ask. Are you my Master? This is the first time I've been summoned so roughly, so to be honest, I still can't grasp the situation."

"I had just done the ritual, so I will have to pass on the question" the girl responds.

"I see. But when I was summoned, you were not in front of me. Explain to me what's going on." The servant asks, as if unwitting to the entirety of the events sure to come.

"Really? Don't joke around and tell me you're like a newborn chick who can only determine your Master when you open your eyes." The girl says as if annoyed. How could she have gotten such a useless servant?

The girl attempts to calm herself down, reassuring herself that this man could at the least have some use. "Well, anyway, what I'm asking is. You're my servant and not anyone else's, right? Until we clarify this, I have no obligations to answer any other questions."

The man chuckles at the girl "That's what you say after failing your summoning? In this case, I think there are other things you should say."

"There's nothing else. We have to clearly determine who's the master first."

"Hm." The Servant raises his brow. Perhaps because it was an imperfect summoning, but the man did not seem to even attempt and hid his dissatisfaction with the young girl

"Who's the weaker…?"

"Yeah. I am a Servant, so I'll accept this Master-Servant relationship. But that's only according to the contract, right? Who's superior and if the other is worthy to fight alongside with. That's a different story." The man said, showing what he had meant by the statement, then says with a grinning face "Well? Are you a magus worthy to be my Master, young lady?"

"I'm not asking for your opinions. All I'm asking is if you are my Servant or not." The girl once again repeats as if a broken record. Seriously she thought to herself. Who does this dog think he is talking to nobility like me?

"Geez, You're a stubborn young lady. We're not getting anywhere this way.  
…I guess it can't be helped. Let's say I am your Servant. In that case, would you be my Master? Just hypothetically." The servant asks, looking at the other with a single eye closed.

"O-Of course! If you're my Servant summoned by me, who else but me would be your Master!?" the pink-haired girl responds, moving in an angered fashion.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's suppose that's true. Then, where's the proof that you are my Master?"The Servant talks what appears to be taken as nonsense to the girl while grinning.

"Here is the proof! Right here!" The girl shouts at the other, once again losing her temper at this man. Showing the crimson symbol which had appeared upon her hand not too long ago, the girl's voice seems to carry hubris and her placing her hands upon her hips seemed to indicate that she had not taken much of a liking to the servant. "Are you satisfied? Are you still going to complain?"

The Servant in the rubble looks confused, then says "Man. Are you serious, young lady?"  
His face clouds with discontent.

"Wha… what do you mean, am I serious?"

"I mean, that way of thinking. So you're a Master if you have a Command Spell? A Command Spell is only a tool that governs the , you act like a Master just because of that?  
What I wanted to see was, are you worthy for me to pledge my loyalty to?"

"Ah… uh. T-That's true, but you'd normally think of the Command Spell when talking about the proof that one's a , what? I'm not fit to be a Master then?"

"I'd like that, but no go. Since you have the Command Spell, it seems you are my summoner. It's unbelievable, but it seems you really are my Master." The man gives an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders as he said this, which only acted as fuel to the pyre to the girl's hot temper.

"I'm not happy, but I'll accept it. You're my Master for now. But I have conditions as well. From now on, I will ignore your opinions. I will decide how to fight, and you will follow my plans.  
This is the best I'll compromise on. You don't mind that, right, young lady?" The man says, not really caring for the others opinions. He of course had his own agenda. Maybe he thought that this girl would get in his way?

"…I see. You accept unhappily, but what do you mean about ignoring my opinions? You're my Servant, right!?" The girl shouts, once before attempting to hold her rage back, but now blatantly shouting at the other as if she had given up on the idea of negotiating.

"Yeah, in name only. So, formally I'll obey you. But I'm the one doing the fighting. You can hide in the basement here and stay there until the Holy Grail War ends. That way, even an inexperienced person like you should make it out alive." The man says to the other, to which the pink haired girl just growls at him. "Hm, are you angry? No, I will respect your position, of course. I am called to help my Master win after all. My victory is yours, and I shall give you everything that I earn in this fight. You shouldn't have any complaints about that, right?"

This man, no, servant had destroyed her family's living room and parts of her house, questioned her rights as a master, and soon after commanded that she do nothing and wait for the end of the war like a child. How dare he. How dare he do such a thing thought the girl, her fist clenched in her anger.

"Shut up!" the girl shouts, showing her command seals to her servant. "I announce to the Command Seals! By the order of the Holy Grail, give the law of obedience to this one, my Servant!"

"You idiot" The servant says to the young master.

"Shut up!" the girl repeats. It was too late. She had used one of the three command seals she receives in the beginning of the tournament. With that, she only had two more commands she could give her servant before she would be unable to control him anymore.

"Man. This was certainly a miscalculation on my part. The Command Spell works poorly on broad orders. For broad and long-lasting orders like 'protect me through this' or 'win this battle', the power of the Command Spell weakens. The force will last a long time, but since the associated pain is weak, some Servants will be able to disobey. In contrast, a single, simple order like 'deliver the next blow with all your power', or 'don't break that glass' is absolute, and even the most powerful Servants will find it hard to disobey. So, I think you can guess what I'd like to say next, Master." The servant tells his master, a condescending voice which seemed to look down upon the other in his tone.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The girl raves, getting ever so annoyed at the other's presence and his looking down upon her; both metaphorically and physically.

That command seal was something that cannot be done. Whether or not I'll obey you is something that we could have solved by discussion. Even with the command, something like 'obey my every order completely' is beyond even a hundred Command Spells." The servant pointed out to the girl.

"So . . . That command seal was completely pointless?" The master asked, as if she had calmed down a few degrees in terms of her hot anger.

"Yeah, that's what I mean by miscalculation.  
That Command Spell should have only changed my attitude to 'well, I'll respect Master's opinions slightly'. But right now, I feel a strong bind from your words. If I disagree with you, let's see… it seems like I drop a rank. In other words, it's like my body feels heavy when I go against your will." The Servant shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'it's a pain'.

The girl lit up a bit in hearing this notion. She had successfully used her command seal to use an order that would have normally been useless. "You're not lying, are you?" Asked the skeptic in her. Of course, she was always astonished whenever she did something right.

"Wouldn't dream of it" The servant replied.

The girl soon turned her frustration into contentment. She had actually done something right for once. Maybe she would finally get praise from her family. She was always at odds with her family, so she always liked the idea of them finally recognizing her talents as a magician.

"May I just ask the name of my Master?" The servant asked, looking towards his short, pink-haired mage of a master.

The girl cleared her throat in preparation for speaking her name. "Louise Françoise de La Vallière" The young mage spoke as if she was an all important person, to which Archer began to laugh at.

"A-are you making fun of me!?" Louise complained, obviously annoyed at her servant's laughter.

"No, no. It's just that I am glad to be summoned by such a great master" Responded the servant, whom of which made laughter afterwards. Such words made Louse blush a little. No one ever praised her for her work before. She was even known Zero-Louise for her inability to cast most basic of spells. She was even surprised that she casted a simple lock-picking spell, but she tried to cast a door opening spell to open the door and she was met with an explosion: A symbol for her failure in magic.

"A-A-Anyway, what kind of servant are you? Your class? I know that there are seven in total. Which one of them are you?" Louise asked, trying to change the subject towards she summoned man. "Are you a saber?"

"Unfortunately, I do not use a sword." The servant replied. "I use two"

"So you are a Saber class Servant?" Louise asked the Servant.

"No. I am of the Archer class." Archer replied

"Well, this isn't what I had in mind" Louise said, thinking outloud.

"Of course, Archers are not the most flashy servants, but we can still get the job done." Archer replied to her muttering. "All right, I'll make you regret your abuse later on. And I won't accept any apologies when that time comes."

"But Archers are the weakest of the Knightly Servants." Louise declared, still annoyed that she summoned a lower grade servant.

"I get it. But keep your eyes open as I will definitely show you how lucky you are." Archer responded with a smile.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all Louise thought to herself. "All right. Then be sure you make me regret it later on, Archer. If you do, _consider_ apologizing. But you better make sure that you win this for me. Got it?"

The Archer stood up from his laying position atop the furniture he had crashed into when he was summoned and walks towards the girl. "I can't afford not to win. Our motives are one and the same, so do not worry, Louise"

"Good" Relied the young master with a 'humph'. "At any rate, tell me what heroic spirit you are. It is only fair since, you know, I told you my name.

The man seemed to be troubled by this question, which was ever so apparent on his face. Archer doesn't answer. His sarcastic tone disappears, and he frowns seriously.

"Archer? Your Master is asking you a question." Louise ordered as if her entitlement. Of course, as a master of a heroic servant, it kind of was an entitlement. Servants are heroes of old summoned to fight for the holy grail: An object of limitless power. By knowing what Servant she summoned, Louise could be able to plan ahead of the game.

"That's, well, a secret." Archer replied in a grim tone of voice. Archer must be really troubled as he opens his mouth like he'd rather not say anything. "It's because I don't know myself."

Louise's face turned from its normal state to annoyance in almost a flash.

"Are you making fun of me!?" She shouted, throwing her balled up fists towards the ground to show her dissidence

"Wasn't my intention to insult you, but because of your failure to summon me properly I cannot recall my memories. I know what I am now: A heroic spirit, but things like names and dates seem to escape me." Archer responded to the other, closing his eyes as he spoke. "But don't worry: I know that I am the most powerful servant in this war."

"And how exactly do you know that, Idiot?" Louise protested, testing how he could acquire such the information without first doing recon.

"What are you saying? I am the servant you summoned. Naturally, I am the strongest." Archer responded, to which Louise instantly blushed at. How did this person instantly know that she was a good master? How could this person she just summoned have more faith in her abilities than anyone else she had ever met, including herself? Not a single gram of a lie is detected from Archer's confident and powerful look.

Louise seems to freeze in her thoughts. "W-What are you saying i-idiot!?" Louise shouts at the other, feeling embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Her face is blushing. _'Why did he have to say such things?' _she asks herself mentally, before shaking her head to restore her normal train of thought. _'Maybe he is as powerful as he says. I could win this war and prove myself.'_

Grabbing a dust pan and broom from the side of the room, Louise throws such at Archer and he catches the items. "Well, either way, I want you to clean this mess up"

"Come again?" Archer asks, confused at what his master had just said.

"I said, clean this mess up. Did I stutter or something?" Louise asked in a rather condescending way.

"Hold on. Just what do you think a Servant is!?" Archer protested.

"A familiar, right? He's a bit insolent, so he's difficult to control."

Archer begins talking. "I have an objection. I refuse such an ord"

"Really? I order you as your master. Remember my first command seal? Your body should be feeling heavy right now from refusing me" Louise brought up, reminding the servant of her command seal she had used to order him from the beginning.

"Tch. Understood" Archer says to his master.

Louise walks away from the room and heads back to the basement of the house. There are now six servants in total summoned for this war. She had to win. She had to prove herself for everyone else, but more importantly herself. Now, there was a single servant they were to wait upon. Then, the grail wars can officially start. In this magical land called Tristan, a war for the magic device shall soon take place. However, Louise has confidence in her victory. Maybe it was the way her servant presented himself. Of course the road ahead may not be the easiest, she felt safe under his protection.


	2. Prologue: Kirche

Prologue II: The Fire Mage of Germania

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst: A member of the Zerbst family, a militaristic family from the Germanian state and wealthy beyond all recognition. Only three months ago, she had received the mark from the grail, indicating her participation. Although, most of her family thought that other members would have been more suitable than Kirche, her prowess as a mage had proved the others wrong.

After the mark appeared, her father began excessively training her with his personal assistants and other family members. He recalled her

"By losing this war to any family, we are showing the entire world that the Zerbst family is weaker. We are better than that Kirche; the Zerbst family shall become the most powerful family in all the land" Her father told her, looking at the young girl whom the command seal had been placed upon by the Holy Grail. "In the next four months, I will show you how to become a proper master in this war. I want you to read the family archive's note on the war. I will refuse you to do anything else in the meantime. The clock is ticking away until the war starts Kirche. I expect great things from you. Do not let the Zerbst family down."

"Understood, Father' Kirche said, understanding the importance of the mission at hand.

"However" Added Kirche's father, speaking in a more grim tone than before "I also want to bring up something regarding one of the masters in this war. The representative from the Vallière family, Louise I think her name is. Make sure that you 'take care' of her"

"What do you mean by 'take care'?" Kirche asked her father, though her voice seemed to know about that he meant by such.

"Last war a Vallière ally killed your brother in battle. I would like to ensure that our family does not lose another in war. "

"Wait, but I thought that you told me that my brother died while fighting against a neighboring country!?" Kirche began, repeating what she was told at his funeral.

"Maximilian did lose his life in war, but for the grail. Not the country. With the grail, our family could own this entire nation. It is of the upmost importance that our family gains this grail"

Kirche bites her lip and nods at her father.

Kirche is sitting her room about a month after the conversation she had with her father. She had been studying for the grail to learn its rules and the origin, and was given a book by her father which rests between under a half empty bottle of what appears to be hard liquor.

"Maybe this grail-thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean, if they chose that loser, than how could being chosen be such a prestige?" Kirche wondered to herself, swirling a drink around in what appeared to be a shot glass. Taking a drink down in one go, Kirche began to stare outside of her window, remembering what her father had spoken of the Grail Wars, and how it was of the upmost importance that her family win, less the risk decline and losing of their status.

It was much weight upon the shoulders of Kirche, whom of which had used several 'methods' to calm her nerves ranging from drinking to accompanying men. "Kirche the Passion" was the name she was given by the school's boy body. Whatever was a way to entertain her was alright with her. Though many of those boys were just that: Boys.

Kirche began swirling the shot glass's contents and looking down at a book her father had gifted to her with slight disgust. The stress that her family placed on her was intense. Before she was chosen as a master, they really did not seem to care about her. But as soon as the seal appeared upon her hands, she was targeted by her family as if the center of attention. She was used to being in the center, but never at the hands of her own family. Though she could have given up her command seals to just about any family member, the head of the family has a strong belief in the grail's choice. Kirche was chosen for a reason, though that reason may not be apparent yet, the family should at least respect the grail's choice.

Mustering up enough resolve to remove the hard liquor bottle from the top of the book, she opens the print and soon begins to read the contents of the book.

"The Holy Grail wars of Tristain: wars fought by the founding families who wanted to bring the grail into their possessions. The Holy Grail was to be summoned by the Vallière, the Zerbst and the Gallia families along with a pair of elven. They attempted to summon the grail as per the instructions found on a strange piece of text discovered and deciphered by Vallière scribes. The families decided that Tristain would be the area where the grail would be summoned. The castle of the Queen of Tristain served as the area which the original summoning took place. The families believed that they would work together and gain this device without harming one another.

This idea was short lived.

Soon after the grail was summoned, the families began infighting with one another to gain the magical device. To settle the owner of the Holy Grail, the Holy Grail wars are fought every sixty years."

Kirche places the book down for a moment. "Every sixty years? Guess this war is different than the others. Last war began about 10 years ago."

Kirche began to recall the last memory she had of her brother. Maximilian was a strapping young man who had joined the Germanian military academy because their father wanted him to. Kirche knew her brother was not interested in fighting wars and wanted to become a painter, but that idea was short lived. Their father forced Kirche's brother into the military. It was never his choice.

After he left, Kirche hardly saw him. Maximilian was transferred from warzone to warzone with hardly any rest in between. When Kirche noticed he was home from his campaign, she seemed slightly surprised, but glad to have her brother back.

"Maxie" called the voice of Kirche, running down the stairs to see her brother. Kirche was only eight years old, but she was happy to see her older brother.

"Hey there Kirche" Maximilian called to her, a rather large smile appearing on his face. Kirche runs into her brother, who promptly lifts the red headed girl up and begins to twirl her around.

Maximilian was a well-build man with tanned skin and short red hair which seemed lock. He was dressed in the Germanian army's military uniform which was quite worn due to his active nature at the front lines. On his right hand, he wore a glove which covered his hand. Kirche payed little attention to this glove, though now knew the reason for the glove's presence.

In Maximilian's arms, Kirche began to laugh like a playful child. She was glad to see her brother back. She was glad to know he was alright. She was not old enough to understand it in its entirety, but she knew that Maximilian had a dangerous job. "How long are you staying here?" Kirche asks with enthusiasm, hoping that it is a sizable time period.

"It seems you have made it here alright, hey Maximilian" Said the voice of their father, appearing at the top of the stairs and watching the two siblings reunite.

Putting Kirche down from his arms, Maximilian looks up the grand family stairs and sees his father. With a nod, Maximilian turns to Kirche and crouches to eye level. He then proceeds to hug Kirche. "Your brother is not staying too long. As a matter of fact, I am only here to pick up a few things from father. I'm sorry, but I need to be going now"

"Oh . . ." Kirche says in a dishearten way, saddened that her brother was leaving again. She was happy she was able to meet him once again, but was saddened at his departure.

"Don't worry" Maximilian says, giving Kirche a smile. "I should not be long there. Once I come back, I will make sure to make room for the two of us to play. Also, I'll bring something back for you this time. So don't worry"

"Alright. I love you brother" Kirche says with a smile, happy of what Maximilian had just said.

"Your brother loves you too, Kirche"

Those were the last words Kirche heard from her brother. He had died protecting their family's honor. Just like any good Zerbst family member would do.

The only thing he left her was a musical box he had left to her when he died; the present that he promised his young sister. Looking at the device, Kirche cannot help but feel heavy-hearted. Her brother was a great person, and someone that Kirche looked up to. And he was taken from her by a Vallière.

Kirche decided that it was her right to own the Grail. After all, it was the magical item which her brother fought and died for which she wanted. The item which took away her brother's life. She resented it, but at the same time felt that because of his sacrifice, she deserved the power of the grail. Her and her alone.

Kirche and her father began to prepare for the summoning ritual. It was nearing late, and the grand basement of the Zerbst's Tristain home would serve as the summoning grounds, as well as the base of operations for Kirche for the remainder of the war. Her father watches with a certain amount of pride in the work of her daughter. Maybe she would gain the grail for her family, instead of failing like her brother.

"Alright. Now do you remember the incantation?" Kirche's father asks, looking at his daughter.

"Yes, but we need a catalyst, right?" Kirche asks her Father.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect catalyst right here" As he said this, he pulled out the pelt of a boar. He places such in the incantation circle. "The boar which

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled.

I announce. Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

With that, the ritual was complete. Standing before Kirche was a muscular man with two spears; one shortened and yellow while the other was red and great. His stature was tall, and he wore a dark teal outfit. His glance seems to sweep Kirche off of her feet. Most notably the mole located under his eye.

"I ask you, are you my master?" The man asks of Kirche, whom of which was stunned by the man's presence.


	3. Prologue: Tabitha

Prologue III: The Strife of a Former Princess

A young blue haired girl was reading a text on at her bedside. She seemed to be absolved into the novel, though would notice the slightest movement in her peripheral vision. Although she had a rather petite figure, hardly being more than 140cm, she seemed rather powerful as a mage. One could tell by the way she effortlessly held her staff next to herself as she read.

The book the young lady was reading seemed to be worn some. As the leather in the front began to fade and some of the paper seemed to have lost its erect status and as such began to crinkle ever so slightly towards the origin. However, this did not stop this girl from continuing her read. Intently she read. It was as if this book was the last thing she owned in her life.

Loss was known well to the Chevalier Tabitha quite well. Former princess of the land under her true name Charlotte Helene Orléans De Gallia, Tabitha lost everything she possessed. From her title to her mother everything seemed to slip from her hands.

Despite this, the Gallian Knight continued to fight, as continuing to go on was only slightly easier than dying. Her Father died when it was announced that either himself or Joseph would succeed as the king of Gallia. He was shot by a mysterious bowmen and died from the shot. Tragedy would once again belong to the house of Orléans when Charlotte's mother protected her from a poison by drinking the malicious liquid in the place of her daughter. Her mother developed a horrid case of dementia and does not even recognize the face or name of her daughter, instead believing a marionette to be her daughter.

So Tabitha fights on. Fighting for the day her mother would once again recognize her face.

While in her room reading a book, a strange noise is heard from the room which her mother resides. Tabitha alarmed at the possibility of her mother being harmed from the intruder springs up almost instantaneously and begins to rush her way towards her mother.

Opening the door, Tabatha points her wand at the other person in the room. The other person is a male of Elven decent with a trench coat upon his person and a pointed hat upon his head. His hair was as golden as gold itself and his eyes were a deep azure color. The man just stood there. He seemed to had entered from the window considering the fact such remained open.

"Still as cold as ever I see Tabitha" Said the Elf, standing over her sleeping mother. "I mean, I came all the way over here to see you when all I get is I a staff pointed at me and death stare from a triangle mage."

Tabitha does not respond to the man, only continues to point the staff at him without a single ounce of sympathy in her posture or eyes. However, in a split moment, she turned her eyes to her sleeping mother and with a grin, the Elf began to chuckle at the girl, removing his hat.

"Relax. I'm not here to harm ye'r mother. Take it easy, would ya?" the Elf said, seemingly casually at the staff wielding girl. After saying such, the man began to walk towards the young girl and he passes her, exiting the door which Tabitha had entered. "We'll talk over tea, won't we?" the elf said, speaking to Tabitha as if he owned the house.

Tabitha soon followed him, though she did not seem to get any friendlier with the man. The tea set on the lounge area was made by Tabitha, and the Elf took a lounged position on the couch. After taking a sip of the tea, the Elven man looked towards Tabitha and changed his tone from a joking, mocking tone to a more serious tone. "You know why I'm here this time, right?"

Tabitha looked at the man, hardly showing any emotions as per status quo. With a soft spoken tone, Tabitha responded "The ruins on my hand, correct?"

"So you know about them, eh?" The Elf responded, returning once again to his mocking tone, soon after his statement taking another gulp of the tea made by Tabitha. "Good. That's good. Then I guess I won't have to explain much to you. About a holy war with seven servants and yadda yadda."

Once again, Tabitha looked at the main with her emotionless eyes and said "I already know about this tournament, now what do you want Bidalsha. Or rather, what does Joseph want?"

"You little runts catch on quick don't ch'ya?" the Elf Bidalsha said to the former princess, still mocking the girl. "Well, do ya' know what Joseph told me? He said if ya' brought him the Holy Grail, he promised to look into your mother's illness, and even add ya' two back into the royal line that you were severed from years ago."

Tabitha froze at the sound of this offer. She wanted to help her mother, and reclaim her mother's status as a royal family member. That was one of the things she was fighting for. She wanted to ensure her mother's safety, and wanted to restore the power that her family once did. This seemed to be offered to her on a silver platter.

"All ya' gotta do is win the Holy Grail war coming up in Tristain. Seems easy enough, right?" The elf man said, taking another sip of his tea.

Tabitha looked at the man, seemingly without emotion as usual, and said "And what if I refuse?"

Bidalsha smirked for a second and then gave a cackled laughter. Taking off his hat for this laugher so it did not fall off during such, the Elf's eyes seemed to light up a rather bit. "Well, I am sure that you know the punishment you would face if you betrayed Joseph. Of course, we would not kill your mother, but that doesn't mean that we can't do 'other' things to her" Bidalsha said in a rather sinister tone. "But it's not like I could make you participate. You gotta' do that on your own girl. But the consequences will not be the most lenient on this offence. "

Tabitha nodded at the other, deciding what she was going to do. She was going to win the Grail for King Joseph and finally win what she wanted all this time. Soon after Tabitha made up her mind, the elf downed the last of his tea and placed his hat upon his head in a fluent motion.

"Well, looks like my time here is at its end." Bidalsha said in a rather calm voice, moving towards the back door of the estate. Without Tabitha leading the other out, he opened the door and began to leave. "I want you to summon a Servant and become a Master in 5 days. I will be back soon to see your progress. "

However, before the elf left the house, he placed something on a candle-lit table. "This is for ya'" Bidalsha said, placing a package bound together with string and paper on the table, the item making a slight banging noise as it came in contact with the clothed wooden table. "Joseph told me ta' bring this ta' you."

Tabitha watched as the elf disappeared into the depths of the night, no longer traceable by her eyesight. Tabitha walked over to the table which she saw the elf place the package from Joseph upon, and open up such. She knew what this item was by looking at the stone tablet. It the catalyst for summoning Heroic Spirit. The Hero that would save Tabitha from the problems her mother and herself faced. The hero who would win her the Grail.

It did not take Tabitha long to set up the house for the summoning. Before she summoned this person, Bidalsha came and took her mother from the house, keeping her for the time being as collateral and to ensure that Tabitha remained loyal to Joseph.

With the ruin on the floor completed, Tabitha placed the item Joseph had prepared for her at the center of the ruin to allow for the summoning of a rather powerful spirit. The Gorgoneion would make a great catalyst for summoning. The inscribed beast with snakes for hair would call forth the person of myth.

As Tabitha spoke the summoning ritual, the floor began to light up brilliant outer worldly colors, though Tabitha knew she did not need to accomplish much to summon. After all, the Grail was doing the summoning, and she was just a proctor for the ritual.

"I announce.  
Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword.  
In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

With that, her servant materialized in a brilliant flash of colors. The servant with purple hair running to almost her feet stood in the front of Tabitha at the center of the summoning ruin with her eyes covered by a mask of some sort. The servant wore black clothing with hints of purple thrown in at the edges of the fabric and the joints of the wearer. Tabitha looked at the servant that would win her the war and save her mother, though still showing no emotion at such. When the Servant saw her master, she gave a sly smile.


End file.
